Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge Catalyst)
For the Mirror's Edge version see Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge). Biography Faith was seven years old on the day of the November Riots and barely got away alive, saved by Noah Kekai, a friend of her parents. He became her adoptive father, raising her on the rooftops far above the city and inspiring her, though that wasn't his intent, to become a Runner. He has made sure to keep her out of the conflict between the Black November resistance movement and the Conglomerate, and Faith has adopted his neutral stance into her own. Though deeply scarred by the loss of her family, Faith has grown to become a self-assured, even cocky, young woman. A thrill-seeker, she runs more for the kick of it than for the money it pays. But deep down she knows that her current way of life can't last, and that one day she will be forced to take a real stand against the Conglomerate. Faith Connors is the daughter Erika and Martin Connors. Her parents were killed during the November Riots. She despises the Conglomerate that controls the City of Glass and the lives of its inhabitants. Faith’s attitude towards the government is based in the events of her past, and causes her to rebel against it by becoming a Runner. Faith often seems to find herself involved in conspiracies surrounding the government due to her family connections or her circumstance as a Runner. Faith is a Runner and the main protagonist of Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst. She is carefree, living on the rooftops of the city of Glass. She is a fierce daredevil, graceful and elegant, and as efficient as she is powerful. History Mirror's Edge: Exordium When Faith was 7, she was taken in by Noah, who raised her after her parents died. Noah trained Faith to become a runner, but was reluctant to send her out on dangerous missions, much to the dismay of Faith, who believed she was more than competent enough to handle them. This led Faith to develop a rebellious attitude, specifically towards Noah. While helping some runners during a datagrab mission by acting as a distraction, Faith ran across some of Dogen’s henchmen, interrupting a deal. After putting up a fight, the henchmen defeated Faith and took her back to their Dogen. While there, she learned Dogen possessed a drawing that originally belonged to Erika Connors, Faith’s mother. Dogen explained to Faith that Erika was one of the most brilliant scientists of their age. After learning Faith was Erika’s daughter, and being impressed with Faith’s wit and skill, Dogen attempted to recruit Faith for a job he needed done, however Faith ignored him and immediately tried to steal the drawing. On her way out, she crashed into one of Dogen’s henchmen and dropped it, leaving it and escaping. Upon returning home, Noah confronted Faith, expressing his resentment of her reckless behaviour. While hanging out with her fellow runners, a previously unknown group of runners, which included Celeste, ventured into their territory, claiming they were checking out the competition. Celeste then challenged Faith to a race, and won, however just barely. Faith would return to Dogen, accepting his job offer he had purposed previously. The job involved Faith collecting a package for him, which she completed easily. Dogen told Faith that is she completed a number of jobs for him, she would earn her mothers drawing. The next job Dogen would have Faith do involved stealing a prototype vaccine from Reposa Medical. But when Faith reached the vaccine, it was already gone. After setting an alarm off, Faith ran out, escaping the building and outrunning Krugersec guards. One guard managed to stop her, and fought with her on a roof. After dodging one of his blows, the guard slipped and fell off the roof, falling to his death. This would have a profound effect on Faith later on Dogen, upset that Faith neither retrieved the vaccine nor set the lab on fire as she was supposed to, decided to end his relationship with Faith, retracting his offer for her to earn her mothers drawing. Faith returned home to find Celeste hanging out with the other runners. Celeste then challenged Faith to another race, along with a fellow runner of Faith’s, Caleb. During the race, Caleb slipped and almost fell to his death, but Celeste turned back and saved him, while Faith ignored him in order to win. This angered Noah, saying that if this is the way she acted, then maybe she didn’t belong in their cabal. Faith would then text Dogen, telling him that she would attempt to get him the vaccine. Dogen agreed, but told her if she didn’t have the vaccine in three days, there would be consequences. After visiting an unnamed friend, looking for answers on the runner who took the vaccine, Faith met Celeste for the third time, being taken by surprise that the unnamed friend was, in fact, a mutual friend between them. After exchanging insults, the mutual friend sent them off to retrieve an egg for him on top of a spire. Upon reaching the spire, Celeste and Faith realized the real purpose of the task was for them to work together. This would mark the start of Celeste’s and Faith’s friendship. Upon being chased by a security drone, Celeste and Faith would head back to Celeste’s base under Rezoning, where Faith would learn that the runner who stole the vaccine was Celeste, who needed it to cure her sister’s melanoma cancer. This left Faith with a difficult decision: break the runner code and steal the vaccine from Celeste, and be ostracized the runners, or betray Dogen and have her ankles broken, and her mother’s drawing burned. Deciding her mother’s drawing was too important to her, she attempted to steal the vaccine from Celeste. After running from Celeste and eventually fighting her, Krugersec guards interrupted them, attempting to find and detain a reported Runner in the area. While the guards closed on Celeste’s position, Faith became overridden with guilt and decided to save Celeste, and return the Vaccine to her. With Celeste saved and the vaccine returned, Faith stayed behind to face the remaining guards and hold them off while Celeste made her escape. Taking down as many as she could, Faith was eventually subdued, and put in a juvenile detention center for 2 years. Mirror's Edge Catalyst After 2 years in prison, Faith was released, and returned to her life of running. She owed a large amount of Scrip to Dogen. Appearance Faith's typical outfit includes slim white capris, red shoes, a black tank top and a black vest with red accents. On her right arm she also wears a black and red glove, and a black armband on her elbow. She has a tattoo on her right eye, and during the events of Mirror's Edge Catalyst, she receives her iconic arm tattoo. She wears her hair in a stylized bob. Trivia *Faith and her sister are of mixed Asian and Caucasian descent. The surname “Connors” implies possible Irish heritage, on her father’s side. Gallery File:CircuitTat.jpg|Tattoo File:Faith-catalyst-close-up.jpg| File:Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-E3-2015-02.jpg| File:Mirrors_edge_catalyst_e3_2.jpg| File:Young-faith.jpg| File:Faith-catalyst-close-up.jpg| External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/a-runners-outfit-cosplaying-as-faith *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/the-runners *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/designing-faith-creating-an-iconic-runner *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/experience-the-rise-of-faith *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/faith-the-girl-who-got-away *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/writing-the-story-of-faith-in-mirrors-edge-catalyst-and-exordium *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/characters Category:Character